Excommunicated
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: From the age of 5 Bella was raised to be a Nun in the church, more than a Nun really…an exorcist. But after not exorcising a demon, Bella is cast out of the church. Now with only her guide Sariel Bella must continue her work as God's Right Hand.
1. Destiny

Excommunication

From the age of 5 Bella was raised to be a Nun in the church, more than a Nun really…an exorcist. But after not exorcising a demon Bella is cast out of the church. Now with only her guide Sariel Bella must continue her work as God's right hand.

* * *

><p>Five year old Bella Swan is happy. He parents are taking her to the zoo, they had barely argued on the way there. Bella stared out the window as the greenery of Forks passed by. Suddenly out of no where a big truck slammed into Bella's side of the car. Everything hurt her at once, there was loud noise and people screaming…and then, nothing….her body went cold, she heard nothing. She saw nothing but darkness for a long time. Then suddenly a light appeared, it was small and warm.<p>

Bella wanted to go towards the light but she couldn't, frustrated, she started crying. Bella was pushed towards the light a deep voice saying "Don't cry my child; there is no reason to" Bella flushed with anger "No reason to? I'm dead! I killed my parents!" She sobbed

The voice spoke again "What makes you think you killed your parents my child?" Bella got the feeling of warm arms being wrapped around her in a gentle hug, "Because, I asked them to take me to the zoo today…and now we're all dead!" The voice chuckled softly "You are not dead Bella…you are in Limbo…the place in-between worlds."

Bella sniffled "Why am I here?" The voice answered "You are here, because I have a job for you. Do you know the story of Cain and Abel?" Bella nodded as the voice continued "That story isn't exactly true, you see when Cain killed his brother is was not out of spite, as you are taught. Cain killed Abel because he was possessed…by an evil demon."

Bella interrupted "But all demons are evil"

The voice warmed and laughed "No child, understand that without evil there can be no good, and with out good, there can be no evil. Now, Cain was sent away by God not because he killed his brother but because Cain had Sight, the power that let's mortals view the soul, see the good and bad within them. God marked Cain with the symbol of Sight so that all may know what he could do. Years after Cain died, God chose another individual to continue on Cain's work. Exorcising demons that are breaking the rules of Hell" The Voice stopped speaking. Bella thought "And that's what you want me to do?" The Voice seemed to smile "Yes, I would. Do you know who I am child?"

Bella nodded "Yeah, you're God" God laughed "You are a smart child Bella. I'd like you to meet someone." A noise was heard and a tall, handsome man walked toward Bella. He had dark brown hair that touched his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. Naked from the waist up, the muscles in his torso rippled when he moved, snow white wings spread out behind him in regal manner. The kilt he wore was adorned with gold stitching and held up by a golden belt.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw the menacing sword hooked to his belt. God spoke again "Bella, this is Sariel; he will be your guide. He'll teach you to use the powers I give you, to be fair in your judgments." Sariel smiled gently "It's wonderful to meet you." Bella smiled back "You too" God said "Bella, no matter what people say on Earth, I trust and love you." Bella felt a hand on her head though there was nothing there, her long brown hair turned silver, Bella gasped in pain as something hot and burning touched her back. God spoke "You are now Marked."

Bella started to drift away from the light "Wait, where am I going?" she said panicking, Sariel flew next to her, guiding her down "Relax, I am with you. I am always with you." Bella nodded and closed her eyes as they drifted away from the warm light. God's voice echoed in her head "Remember child…you are the Right Hand of God."

* * *

><p>Bella's mind went blank, there was nothingness. Then she heard murmuring, and the steady beep of something she couldn't place. Slowly, Bella opened her eyes. Standing over her was a priest, smiling gently "Hello child. I'm Father Whitman. I'm glad to see you awake."<p>

Bella nodded "Hello Father." Father Whitman told Bella that she was to be placed in the church to be trained as a nun, to do God's work. After being discharged from the hospital, Bella was taken to a monastery inItaly, to start her training. Over the course of thirteen years Bella was taught Spanish, Latin, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Swedish, and several Native American languages; she was trained in Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, Karate, and ParKore. Bella learned the names of every sword, gun, bow and weapon known to man kind. With Sariel's help Bella learned to look into people's soul, and find the demon possessing them, without damaging the victim's soul.

Bella traveled the world exorcising demons, but it was at the age of 18, inVenicewhere Bella would learn life's hardest lesson. Bad things happen to good people.

* * *

><p>Okay kinda crappy start but I like it and I hope you do too. Please Review<p> 


	2. Banished

Banished

Setting: Venice, Italy

Bella POV

I stood in front of the _Campanile di San Marco_waiting for Sariel to return with my lunch, I had been instructed by the Pope not to leave this spot so I had him go get me food; I inhaled, taking in the scents of human souls, searching for any traces of evil within them. I was vaguely aware that Sariel had returned when I had a strong pull to this one couple with a stroller. My eyes narrowed and zeroed in on the male, his soul was too dark to be human, I gasped quietly. He was a demon. I stepped back into Sariel who wrapped his arms around me. "What is it?" I pointed to the building that was behind the couple with the child, but he knew what I was really pointing at.

"He has a child, with the human woman…." Sariel nodded understanding "What will you do?" He asked me I sighed "Leave them"

I didn't want to be the reason that child grew up without a father. Sariel nodded "Very well." I moved away from him and started walking down an alley, when a chill went down my spine.

_"Thank you…your kindness will not be in vain"_It was the demon who had spoken to me. I looked around and saw him in a balcony of an apartment. I nodded at him and kept walking down the twisting and bending alley until I reached a dead end. I looked over my shoulder at Sariel who's back was to me, scanning for danger. I then tapped three bricks on the wall and with a loud bang, the wall opened to reveal a tunnel. These catacombs ran from Venice to Rome.

As soon as Sariel and I entered the tunnel, the wall slammed shut. A man dressed in black robes appeared from the darkness "Mother Superior…how did your tasks go?" He asked politely starting the cart. "It went…well." I lied, getting in. Sariel sat next to me, taking my hand. It was time to face the Pope.

* * *

><p>5 hours later we were walking through Saint Peter's Square on the way to the Pope's enclave. Sariel and I stood in his office while the monk went to tell the Pope of our arrival, more like to tell the Pope of my lie. "It will be alright" Sariel said, sensing my distress.<p>

"Remember that no matter what happens here, He loves you, and trusts you." I nodded "I know." At that same moment the Pope stepped into the room, he was not smiling. "Mother Superior, I was informed that you did not do your duty today." I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand to silence me, "You knew your job and yet you did not to it. I'm afraid I have to banish you from the church, you are hereby excommunicated. My eyes widen with shock, Sariel pulled me out of the room. He leans down as we were walking out "You're being sent to your Uncle's house in Forks Washington"

I couldn't believe that, after all I had done for the church, they hadn't thought twice about getting rid of me…


	3. Home

Powers

Setting: La Push Reservation, Washington 13 years ago, three months after Bella's parents died

Charlie Swan POV

* * *

><p>I sat down on my usual stool as Sue poured me a cup of coffee. "So how are you Charlie?" She asked. I knew she was talking about the recent deaths of my older brother and sister-in-law 3 months ago. "I'm alright Sue, thanks for asking. I am worried about my niece though, she's been in a coma for 3 months." Sue frowned "Hopefully she'll come out of it alright" She said patting my hand. I nodded and raised the cup to my lips. I prayed she was right.<p>

* * *

><p>13 years later~ Forks Airport 2:00 pm<p>

It had been 13 years since I last saw my niece, Bella. When she was five she was involved in a traffic accident with her parents. I unfortunately had been the arriving officer, my brother and sister-in-law died on the scene, Bella's heart beat had been faint. After being rushed to the hospital she was pronounced as in a coma.

She stayed like that for 5 months; I almost pulled the plug on her after 3 months had passed but something stopped me, I know for certain it wasn't the doctors that told me she'd come out of it or even the priest that came to her room to pray over her. If I could chose anything that might have made me stop, it'd be the little girl that was found about the same time Bella was in a coma, she'd been kidnapped and thankfully returned unharmed. The girl had been so grateful that she wrote letters to Bella, hoping that she'd get better.

I sighed, shaking my head as I pulled into the airport parking lot and got out of the car. I walked into the airport and held up the sign I'd made that said 'Bella Swan'.

I was nervous. This was the first time I'd seen my niece since she was taken away by nuns to a covenant in Italy, I had been confused as to why I hadn't been allowed to take custody of her but something inside of me said it was right. I was draw out of my thoughts by a tug on my sleeve. I looked down from my 5' 10" height to see a girl about 5' 5" with long sliver hair and stunning hazel eyes. "Uncle Charlie?" The girl asked with a slight Italian accent. I put down the sign and nodded "Bella?"

She nodded and smiled "It's good to see you Uncle Charlie" she said. I nodded and reached for her bag. She handed it over and we walked out to the car. "So, uh…why'd you decide to come live with me after so long?" I asked as we got in the car. She was silent as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot "I was excommunicated from the church." My eyes went wide "What? They can do that?" I had never paid much attention to the rules of the church, the few times in my life that I went; I had never known the church to do something like that.

Bella nodded her eyes distant "Sì ... ma Lui sarà sempre mi amano." She said in what sounded like Italian. "I'm sorry?" Bella blinked seeming to come back from where ever she was "I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else. Have you registered me for school?" She asked, changing the subject. "Yeah…I did though you're already 18. It's just the beginning of the year so you should be fine."

Bella smiled at me "I'm glad I get to spend time with you Uncle Charlie" I nodded as we drew closer to Forks.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Review please!<p> 


	4. School

Hey! Enjoy!

Bella POV~ Her first day of school 8:00 am

* * *

><p>I pulled into the school parking lot in the car Uncle Charlie had bought for me as 18 years of birthday and Christmas presents in one. I looked through the tinted windows at the awed faces of my soon to be classmates. The air tightened in the car as Sariel joined me "Interesting looking bunch don't you think?" He asked looking out his window "Yes, there is much sin within them. And there is the scent of a fallen here."<p>

Fallen angels were angels that for whatever reason fell from their holy place. The angel remained an angel but they forgot anything about The Place Above and how to fly.

The very first angel to fall had been Sameal most know him as the Devil. God had come before his council and told them, before he could create the earth that one of them had to become the force of evil, because without evil there can be no good and vice versa.

Sameal was the first and only arch-angel to volunteer, God told him of the consequences and Sameal accepted them. So God gave him Blade, his weapon to reap souls of the dead and 2 million angels to aid him in his tasks; Sameal was also given a Book, a black Book in which he was to write the sins of man, sins that were to be brought before God and his council when man was to be judged. Sameal requested that he have help, help of a mortal, someone that was willing and pure of heart to help him in this task.

God agreed to this, saying that after the creation of man he would find such a person. Sameal then fell, diving down from The Place Above along with his new army. His pure white wings turning a pitch black, with him he carried Blade and the Book.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Sariel snapping his fingers in my face "We're parked Bella." He said gently, knowing what I was thinking about. I nodded and got out of the car, I heard gasps as my new classmates saw me. I knew what they were seeing, silver hair that I had streaked with black undertones, and my eyes, eyes made to see the sins of everyone, were a light hazel with rings of blue and green that went from the pupil to the outer parts of my iris.

I stepped away from the car and closed the door. When I looked up from locking the door there were two people in my face. Registered them as human females, both stunk of the 7 sins. I moved toward Sariel reflexively as one of the girls smiled at me, her eyes flickering toward Sariel every .16 second. "Hi! I'm Laruen and this is Jessica" The first blonde female said with fake sincerity. "I am Isabella Swan and this is Sariel Michel." Jessica smiled "It is so nice to meet you!"

I frowned "We have to get registered. Excuse us." I pulled Sariel away from the vultures and started toward the Main Building of the school. I stepped up to the receptionist "Bella Swan and Sariel Michel." I said to the woman. On reflex I began scanning her life, from the moment she was born up until now. I smiled at the woman as I took my schedule, she has lived a good life, a place in heaven was set for her.

Sariel and I walked down the hall to our first period class, that being gym. When we walked into the gym there was tension in the air. Looking toward the bleachers I froze, 5 Nephilim sat in the rows of blue plastic talking in low voices to one another. "Sariel! Look!" I whispered to him and nodded toward the demons. He smirked at me then pointed to the right. I glanced at the wall and gasped there stood six tall Native Americans, their auras matched that of "Bene Elohim."

I stared in shock "How are they co-exsisting?" I asked Sariel as I turned to him. He shrugged "I don't know…..but this is going to be a very interesting school year." He said smiling.

He had no idea.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Also EVERYTHING I put in here save for a few things, can be looked up and are actual biblical facts. REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	5. New Kids

(Forgive me if the POV isn't right. Paul, Jared, Leah: Age 18. Quil, Embry, Jacob, Kim: Age 17. Seth, Collin, Brady: Age 14)

New Kids

Setting: Forks High Gym

Paul POV

This was just great. Second week of the school year, the Res school gets burned down by some angry drunk and now we had to go to school with bunch of leeches.

I sighed and refocused back on Jared's problem "So Kim wants to be a nun?! Dude that sucks…what are you going to?" Leah asked, as we stood by the bleachers waiting for our gym teacher to show up.

"I don't know, I wanna tell her about the imprint but…I also want her happy." Jared sighed and shook his head. I smacked him on the back in a small comforting gesture.

I had zoned out again when Leah began listing things Jared could do, when the door opened and an intoxicating scent filled my nostrils as I turned to see who had entered the gym. "Hey, who's that?" I asked interrupting Leah's sentence

"Oh that's Chief Swan's niece Isabella Swan, she was in that really bad accident when she was 5, ended up in a coma for 5 months. Apparently she was raised in a convent in Italy, and just recently moved back to Forks to live with her Uncle." Quil said turning to look at the girl as she walked in. "And who's the guy with her?" I asked becoming oddly jealous at how close he was to her.

_Why did I care?_ "He's a foreign exchange student, Sariel Michel. I heard they came to school together." Quil explained. I nodded, watching them walk past us.

"She totally ignored us Mike!" Jessica's nasally voice whined from across the room, drawing my attention away from the beauty before me. Mike didn't seem to be paying attention; he was staring at Isabella as she walked toward the bleachers. I felt a growl build up in my chest and I started shaking slightly; Jared put a hand on my shoulder "Paul, dude….what's up?" He asked I shook my head and took a deep breath "Nothing, I'm fine." I said turning to walk to the bleachers just as Coach Smith walked in.

"Alright! Everybody on the bleachers! Does anyone have a suggestion for what we should do today?" He asked looking around the room at the students.

Jessica raised her hand "How about dodge ball?" There was a snickering among her group and I knew this was her petty form on revenge for whatever Isabella had done. Coach nodded "Alright, I want one boy captain and one girl captain." Lauren raised her hand and smiled "I'll do it. Coach nodded "Now a boy." I raised my hand "I'll do it" They guys turned around to look at me "Are you alright Paul?" Leah asked, "You don't volunteer for anything."

I nodded "I'm fine." And I walked down the bleachers to stand next to Lauren. Coach had us pick our teams; as usual I picked most of my friends, but instead of picking Leah, I picked Isabella. She seemed to walk down the bleachers in slow motion, I shook my head "What's wrong with me" I muttered under my breath.

Isabella's graceful walk was interrupted by someone's foot. As she fell forward, I automatically reached out to catch her. She stumbled right into my arm, her small hands gripping my arm with surprising strength.

"I'm sorry. I tripped." She said looking up at me, into my eyes. And just like that everything shifted every part of me, belonged to her. Then I realized...

I had imprinted. _SHIT_!

* * *

><p>Okay, it's extremely late and extremely late. Sorry.<p> 


	6. Games

Games

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I stood as I was called and walked down to where my team was. Someone, probably Jessica, tripped me on my way down. I was well prepared to stop myself with my hands but I instead fell into an arm, I gripped the arm to steady myself it was a strong, muscular arm.

"I'm sorry," I said "I tripped." Looking up at my rescuer I found myself entranced by deep chocolate eyes. I let go of his arm and took a step back.

"It's fine." His voice was rough; he averted his eyes and started talking to another boy. I tried to pay attention to the rules but I was having trouble as I wanted to just stare at the boy who has helped me.

Soon the game was started, when Coach Smith blew the whistle, both sides ran toward the line of rubber balls in the middle of the court. I was able to grab two and run back to my side of the court when the throwing began.

The boy who had helped me earlier was once again helping me; he used the balls he had gotten to deflect balls thrown at me. I smiled at him "Thank you." He nodded and cleared his throat, I could see a light shade of red on his tanned cheeks.

Low whispers tweaked my ears "Let's knock out Paul first, and then we can get to her." I sighed, it was Lauren and Jessica I had somehow wronged them. I ball was hurled at 'Paul's' turned back, I quickly stepped in front of him and caught the ball with the two I still had.

I handed one to another person on my team and whipped one ball at Jessica and one at Lauren, both balls hitting them in the stomach sending them to the floor. Coach Smith called the game, with my team being the winner.

Paul looked down at me; I looked back at him and smiled "Thanks for your help Paul." I said as Sariel walked over to get me. He looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't exactly place. I smiled once again and walked away with Sariel.

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

I couldn't believe it, for an instant I felt like; she had felt the same pull for me as I did for her. I sighed and walked toward the locker room. "Paul, dude!" I turned only slightly to see Quil and Jared running after me.

"Did you, imprint?" Jared asked, his eyebrows creased

"Yeah….I did." I said shaking my head

Quil whistled "What are you gonna do? I heard she's with that Sariel dude."

A growl built up in my chest but I surpressed it as we entered the locker room. "Well then….let the games begin." I said as I took off my shirt. And I was gonna win.


	7. Classes

Chapter 7: Classes

Bella POV

After Gym, Sariel and I headed to our physics class; he was strangely quiet as we walked. "Sariel?" I asked, stopping him before we entered the room "Is something wrong?"

He looked down at me and smiled "Nothing you need to worry about mia cara" I gave him a look and he sighed "Mi chiedevo circa il Nephilim che abbiamo visto questa mattina" He said in Italian so no one would understand.

I nodded "Why don't you try to get some information about them from some students, maybe Lauren and Jessica?" Sariel grimaced at the thought of having to talk to the girls and for a moment I felt bad…..but only for a moment.

"And I'll talk to some others about the people on my dodge ball team." He looked at me and a slow smile crept up on his face "Why don't you just talk to Paul himself?" He asked throwing an arm around my shoulders leading me into the classroom and two seats in the back "It's obvious you like him."

I felt my face grow warm at his suggestion "Sariel! You know I take my vows seriously!" I said pulling out a notebook so we could continue this on paper. He sighed and took a pen and began writing

'**You know you don't have to take them seriously, you have your whole life ahead of you!**'

I read what he wrote and glared at him, we had had this conversation many times

'_S, I can't even imagine myself with a man, ever. It wouldn't work. He'd never understand why I do what I do.'_

**'Paul would.'**

'_And how would you know? Have you talked to Paul?_'

'**Well….no, but I know that he's perfect for you, and he'd understand completely'**

'_How do you know that?_'

'**Uh…**'

He stopped writing and began actively participating in class, a little too actively if you ask me. But before I could dwell any further on Sariel's strange behavior, the bell rang and Sariel was out of his seat and the classroom in record time.

The next class period was one that we didn't share so I was left to wander the halls trying to find my class. I had almost given up hope of getting to class on time when I saw a familiar face. I quickly walked over and tapped his shoulder, "Mi scusi, Paul."

I took a step back as he turned to face me. I laced my fingers together in an attempt to rid myself of the tingling sensation I got from tapping his shoulder. I looked up at him as he spoke "Yeah? What is it?"

I gave a half smile "I was wondering if you could show me to where my next class is? I'm still a little lost." I asked, pushing my hair back behind my ears.

Being this long in his presence was beginning to get to me. I felt queasy, like I was nervous, but what would I be nervous for?

"Isabella?" Paul calling my name snapped me from my thoughts; it also sent a shiver down my spine, _the type of shiver you get when you're…**no**._ I stopped that thought cold and looked up at him "Please, call me Bella, the nuns called me Isabella and I hated it." _Why would he care about that? _

Paul nodded and closed his locker. "What class do you have?" He asked. I looked down at my schedule "Home economics" I said looking back up at him. He smiled and I felt my heart jump. "Same class as me, let's go"

I nodded, not saying a word for fear of saying something I would regret. As the day went on I began to think that He was punishing me for something I had done…not that that was possible.

Paul had nearly every class with me other than second period. At the end of the day I was convinced something was wrong with me, I felt like I had a permanent fever and my stomach was rolling.

I met with Sariel at my car and handed him the keys. "So, I know you're feeling bad but I have good news." He said as he unlocked the car and got in. I sat down and closed my eyes as he continued.

"I found out that the Nephilim, are Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They came here a few months ago. Their 'mother' is Esme Cullen, she's a home maker and her husband is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, they 'adopted' the 'children' because Esme couldn't have any."

I nodded "Anything else?"

"I scheduled an appointment for you with Dr. Cullen since you're not feeling so good. We're on the way there now. Your uncle is going to meet us up there." Sariel said as he drove.

I nodded again "Time for a doctor's appointment." Maybe he would know what was wrong with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Alright, I think this was a good filler chapter. This chapter was _supposed_ to be the doctor's visit but I had to go to a gathering and I am extremely exhausted so you got this. I hope you liked it. **REVIEW**!


	8. Doctor's visit

So,it's been a while huh? Yeah, so here's a chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Doctor's visits<p>

Sariel POV

Bella was silent during the drive to the hospital. I'm sure she was wondering what was going on with her. Of course, I knew. But I wasn't going to tell her that Paul was her soul-mate. Soul-Mates was something He came up with when the first Chosen wanted a spouse to have children with. He then set about matching all humans with someone who would be perfect for them, sadly, most humans go their whole lives without finding their soul-mate. Except the Chosen, they are guided to their soul-mates,and are all fertile, there has never been a Chosen who didn't have children.

I fear that Bella will break that trend because she takes her vows so seriously when she doesn't have to. I tried to advise Him to wait until she was older, so she could have somewhat of a life outside the church but He decided against that. I sighed and turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Are you alright Sariel?" I turned to look at Bella, everytime I looked at her I saw the scared little girl I met 13 years ago. "I'm fine mia cara. Your uncle is here, let's get you checked out."

She nodded and we got out of the car. Charlie met us at the entrance "Thank you, Sariel, for bringing her here." he said taking Bella's arm to steady her steps. I nodded, watching Charlie silently as he led Bella inside.

Charles Swan, 38, was the younger brother of Bella's father. He wasn't a devout man, but he had a good heart, this showed in his commitment to his job as a police officer. Charlie loved Bella very much, and has since the day Bella was born.

I smiled at them and walked in. The hospital was far from big, but it provided the necessary health care for the humans. As we waited for Bella to be called by the doctor, I thought about what Jessica and Lauren told me, the Cullens didn't come to school on the rare sunny days, and they all seemed to have the same eye color even though the two families weren't as I turned to speak with Bella, my senses flared. I spun around in my seat to see a tall blonde man talking the receptionist, his aura was that of a fallen. Bella and I were correct in our theory that the Nephilim and the fallen were linked.

The fallen turned around and I felt my heart stop, it was Camael. Camael was the archangel that banished Adam and Eve from the Garden; We were the best of friends but, he had grown tired of his life Above, and he had fallen in love with a mortal woman, he fell for her, many millennia ago, but he was unaware that because he was an archangel, he would be reborn in human form, losing all of his memories and having new ones replace them.

I could not keep track of him after that, I had my duties and he had made his decision. I pulled myself from those memories as he began speaking. "Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'll be your attending doctor." He smiled gently. Bella smiled "Hello Dr. Cullen, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

He nodded "It's not a problem. Please, come this way. Bella stood up to follow Dr. Cullen, Charlie and I followed suit but Bella waved us down

"I can go in by myself." she said with a smile to Charlie "Ma lähen vaatan, kas saan tõmmata mõned mälestused temast." she said to me. I nodded and turned to Charlie, "Since she might be a while, can I interest you in a cup of coffee Mr. Swan?" I asked with a smile. Charlie nodded wordlessly and we proceeded to the small cafeteria.

I would leave this task up to her.

* * *

><p>So how was it? leave a review please!<p> 


	9. Problems

Chapter 9: Problems

Paul POV

I looked everywhere for Bella after school. I had been thrilled when she asked me to show her around; but as the day went on, she started to look sick. "Dude, Paul, come on!" Quil's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What?!" I snapped, looking back at him.

"My mom is getting ready for the bon fire tonight and she wants my help. Either get in the truck now, or walk back to the Rez." Leah said sitting inside her truck. I sighed "Coming." With one last look back at the school, which was probably empty, I got in the truck and Leah drove off.

* * *

><p>Saying I was in a foul mood the rest of the day would have been the understatement of the year. Once back on the Rez, I practically locked myself in my house. Nothing anyone said would get me to come out; even the jokes that I was behaving like a PMSing girl.<p>

After a few hours of sulking I left my house to go down to Sam's for a pack meeting. As I neared the house my ears perked up to hear shouting and crying coming from inside. I ran the rest of the way to the house and threw open the door.

Off to the right Quil stood shaking, his back pink from what looked like burns. In front of him Sam stood his shoulders rigid and eyes tight. Behind Sam, Emily stood with a pot that had steam coming from it, her face was blank oddly calm in this chaos. Glancing down I saw hot water and a potato on the floor.

I looked over into the living room and saw Leah and Jared. Leah held Claire who was crying, trying to quiet her and Jared stood shaking yelling "What the hell is wrong with you Emily! You could have killed Claire!"

I walked over to Leah "What happened?" I asked as I guided Leah out of the house. I pulled Claire from Leah's arms and she started to shake. I smoothed Claire's hair down as Leah tried to steady herself

"We were all waiting for you, Embry, Jacob and Seth so Sam could go over the new patrols" She took a deep breath and her shaking stopped "Emily was boiling water for mashed potatoes or whatever, Claire was running around playing tag with Quil and she bumped into Emily's leg making her drop one potato. One. Emily flipped out; she started screaming at Claire, cursing at her. I've never seen her do that Paul. Ever."

I nodded it did sound strange for Emily, who was normally kind and didn't even swear. Claire whimpered in my arms and I rubbed her back

"It's okay Claire, it's not your fault." I said in a quiet voice. Leah sighed rubbing her arms "Sam tried to calm Emily down, but nothing was working. And then, when Claire walked away….Emily picked up the pot of boiling water, and threw it at her Paul, a three year old."

My eyes widened "Thankfully Quil saw Emily's movements and was able to grab Claire and shield her in time." Leah said.

I nodded and looked back toward the house, wondering what was going on in there when Jared came out half carrying Quil who was still shaking. "Go run it off Quil. We'll keep Emily away from Claire. Alright?" Jared said his Beta voice in full effect. Quil nodded as he moved away from Jared to Phase.

Once he had changed, he padded over to me. Knowing what he wanted I squatted and turned Claire to face him "See Claire, Quil's not hurt. He's strong" I said smiling at them both. Claire managed a small smile "Tank you Quilly." She said quietly as she patted his head.

Quil looked at me, and dipped his head in thanks and took off into the forest. Claire turned to face me "Can I go to Auntie Sue's house now?" She asked as she cast a worried look back at Sam's house, where Emily was.

I nodded "Of course you can sweetie." I said and started walking toward Sue Clearwater's house. "You're being oddly kind today." Jared said as we walked. I looked over at him "The kid just got traumatized by her aunt, so yeah, I'm being nice to her. I was never mean to her in the first place." I said "Hey, where's Leah?"

"She went to go check on Sam, and probably rip Emily a new one." Jared said

"She needs to, that was way out of line and totally uncalled for." I said as we neared the Clearwater household.

The door was open before I could even knock. "Leah called and told us what happened. Claire can stay here, Emily will not be allowed in this house." Sue said as we walked in.

I put Claire down and she walked over to the living room where Billy was. "Did Leah say how Sam and Emily were?" Jared asked, just as Sue opened her mouth to speak the front door slammed open

"Emily is fine, creepy fine. She didn't even blink when I was yelling at her for what happened to Claire. She even slapped Sam so hard she cut his face." Leah said as she walked around to the kitchen.

Sam came in behind her, his eyes furious. "Paul, can I crash at your place? I can't stay there, even if she is my imprint she's pissing me off right now."

I nodded "Sure." Whatever was needed so Sam didn't do something he'd regret.

Harry cleared his throat "So, in lighter news, I invited Charlie and his niece down for the bon fire."

My ears perked up at that and I grinned. "So, Paul, what with the grin?" Harry asked me, leaning against the wall.

"I may have imprinted on Charlie's niece." I said the smile still on my face.

"What?! You better be glad Charlie likes you Paul or you'd have hell to pay." Billy said as he turned to face me.

My smile didn't waiver, Charlie knew me from the many times he had to come pick up my father for disorderly conduct; I never misbehaved so I was on the Chief's good side.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you go! I hope you liked it! What do you think is wrong with Emily? Why would she try to harm poor little Claire? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review!<strong>


	10. Bonfire

Chapter 10: Bonfire

Bella POV

I sighed once again, looking into the full length mirror attached to the back of my bedroom door. I was not normally a person to care about my appearance on a day to day basis but Uncle Charlie was taking me to the Reservation tonight for a bonfire and dinner with his friends.

I just wanted to make a good impression. "Keep telling yourself that mia cara." I jumped at the sound of Sariel's voice from behind me

"Sariel! I've told you about reading my mind and answering out loud! Please stop that!" I said as I turned to find him laying on my bed, propped up on his arm, throwing my hands up in frustration, though this only caused the sweaters I had in my hands to flick me in the face.

Sariel laughed and sat up "So I followed 'Dr. Cullen' back to his house, really cool house to the entire back of it is glass," he paused to enjoy the annoyed look on my face "Anyway, whatever you did to him is clearly working, he's all twitchy and manic…" he cocked his head to the side, giving him the look of a curious puppy, which was ironic in the fact that he was anything but innocent. "What did you do to him?" he asked a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

I smiled "It's not that interesting of a story…."

* * *

><p>I followed Dr. Cullen toward an exam room while Sariel distracted Uncle Charlie. I returned my mind to Dr. Cullen as he had begun speaking "So Bella, that's what you prefer to be called?" I nodded and he continued "You're from Italy? What was that like?" He asked opening up a room door and gesturing for me to enter first.<p>

"It was fine. I don't know anything else so everything here is so….different." This was of course was a bold faced lie; I'd traveled the world, sometimes staying in a country for months on end. I sat down on the exam table.

Dr. Cullen nodded and smiled "That's understandable. Are Italian and English your only languages?" He asked pulling out a stethoscope and placing it against my back. I

shook my head "No, I speak French as well." I said, this was not a complete lie, I spoke other languages as well but none were believable given where I grew up in the public eye "Dieu m'accordent la sérénité d'accepter les choses que je ne peux pas changer, le courage de changer les choses que je peux et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence." **(1)** I finished speaking and he smiled at me

"That is impressive; it also helped me get a very excellent reading on your lungs, which are perfectly healthy." he said moving around the room

I smiled back, "That is a relief. Entendre mes paroles, Seigneur écouter mes soupirs. What else do you have to check?" I asked as he unwound the blood pressure cuff

"Your blood pressure, ear, nose and mouth." Dr. Cullen said as he worked.

I watched him, watched him carefully for any signs of a change. His shoulder twitched.

I smiled "Entendez mon cri, mon roi, mon Dieu. Pour vous, je prie, Seigneur: à l'aube, vous entendrez mon cri; à l'aube, je vais plaider devant vous et attendez." **(2)**

I finished the psalm as he finished my checkup. Dr. Cullen seemed very nervous all of a sudden, which meant my prayer had worked.

Prayers worked like spells, except, there was never a prayer to harm anyone. Prayers only helped.

"I-I." Dr. Cullen cleared his throat "I'm sorry to cut our time short Bella, it would seem that I'm….a bit under the weather." He said loosening the tie he wore. His eyes flickered blue then back to the previous gold.

I smiled sweetly "That's alright Doctor. I hope you feel better."

He nodded absent mindedly and I hopped down from the exam table and exited the room.

I had to find Uncle Charlie and Sariel.

* * *

><p>Sariel stared at me as I finished my little story "So, a prayer for divine help. That's the route you took?" He raised an eyebrow at me "Interesting. You're appealing to the angel in him."<p>

I nodded. Angels, fallen, damned or otherwise always had the urge to help others; this was why Carlisle was a doctor.

"Now." I said holding up the two sweaters, one was a pinkish red color and the other was a gray. "Which one do you like better?" I asked.

Sariel often had to play my fashion adviser when I did choose to dress up, he said I had good taste, that I was just a perfectionist and indecisive when it came to such matters.

Sariel looked at each sweater closely "The pinkish one, with your striped flats. It will make your eyes stand out more." He said with certainty in his eyes.

Mine however wavered, and I bit down on my lip. While I didn't care about my appearance, I didn't want to _draw_ attention to my hair and eyes, which is why I wore dark clothing, the pinkish sweater had been a spur of the moment purchase when I was packing to leave.

Sariel sighed and stood up, easily towering over my small frame "Bella, mia cara, you must put these…._insecurities_ behind you. You are a child of God, more so given the fact that you were chosen as His Right Hand. You are _bello_, your parents wouldn't have named you so if it were not true."

I sighed and looked away from his gaze. Sariel brought a hand and placed it under my chin, forcing me to look at him

"I know I have told you this many times, and it will take another man for you to believe me but you are beautiful. So please, wear the pinkish sweater, for me? Will you make this old angel happy?" I stared into his eyes, the same eyes that had comforted me as a child when I cried at night.

I nodded "Alright, fine. But don't think you're off the hook for making me talk to Paul today!" I said grinning. He dropped his hand "Merda!" I laughed and picked up the rest of my clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

I chucked the last of the driftwood into the pile and sat down to look at Sam who was preparing the kindling to light. He wore a frown on his face; it wouldn't take us phasing to know that he was probably thinking about the incident with Emily earlier today.

She had since been banished from the Clearwater home, pending her behavior over the next few weeks; either way Claire had been moved into Sue and Harry's for good. Nobody was taking any chances with Emily's irrational actions.

Hearing noise coming from up the hill I diverted my attention from Sam to watch the rest of the Pack along with Old Quil, Billy, Harry and Sue walk toward the bonfire. I scanned the crowd to see if Bella was among them

"Anxious Paul?" Sam asked as he walked up to stand next to me.

I shook my head "No, not really…..okay, maybe just a little. I mean, I want to tell her, but then again I don't want to tell her so soon." I sighed "This is frustrating!" I said throwing my head back.

The wind blew and my head snapped back straight, I inhaled again and smiled as Bella's aroma filled my senses. Ah, I could get lost in it. In fact, I hope to one day.

Bella came down the hill toward the sand with Charlie and…..._Sariel_ at her side. I growled low in my chest but smothered it as they drew closer.

I decided instead to focus on what she was wearing; her sweater was some of pinkish red color, it was loose fitting but not too big. She wore jeans and colored striped flats. The colors made the blue and green rings around her hazel eyes stand out more, it was simple but she was beautiful.

I shifted my eyes to my competition and my eyes widened at what he was wearing. Black pants and a clerical shirt with a white tab collar inserted, in his hands he carried a small book, which I could only assume was a bible; looked like my competition wasn't really competition after all.

I smiled at the thought

* * *

><p>Sariel POV<p>

Bella had decided to ask Charlie if I could come to the bonfire, I wanted her to go alone so she could get more time with Paul but I supposed this would work as well. Since I was already in trouble with Bella, I decided to wear clerical clothing to the bonfire. When Bella saw me she said nothing but I knew she was furious.

It was funny.

We arrived at the Reservation and Charlie walked us down to the beach where the bonfire would be held.

"Harry, Billy, Sue, Old Quil, kids; this is my niece Bella and her friend from Italy Sariel." Everyone waved or greeted us in some way.

All except one young woman who sat very close to the fire. I sniffed the air and found it thick with tension and anger. I chose to wait a while before asking someone what had happened but I'd keep my eye on the young lady. Something about her was…dark.

We sat down-I made sure that Bella and Paul were sitting on a log together-and Sam, identified as a young man who would take on the role of elder when he was old enough lit the fire.

The wood crackled and burned a light blue then a tinge of red. I looked over and saw Bella smiling as Paul told her the reason for the different color. Different but beautiful, just like her.

Introductions were made and I found out that the young lady sitting close to the fire was named Emily. Something was wrong with Emily.

After the tribal stories, which both Bella and I enjoyed because it was only half of the truth, it was time to eat. Sue and Leah, who I found to be both beautiful and fascinating, passed out the plates and food.

Leah's gaze seemed to be focused on me after she'd handed me my plate and stared into my eyes for an awkward amount of time. Kim, a lovely girl and Jared's girlfriend requested that we pray, I sensed strong faith within her, one that would not be shaken.

I liked this girl.

Billy nodded at her request and turned to me "Well, the way I see it, I feel it'd be more appropriate for the young man going through his holy orders to say the prayer over the meal. If you don't mind, that is." He said with a sheepish smile at the afterthought of my level of comfort.

Billy Black was a good man.

I nodded and opened the small bible I carried with me that night.

"Sariel, before you begin, if I might make a suggestion as to the verse." Bella spoke up.

I looked at her and nodded "Of course, mia cara." I saw Paul's eyes narrow at the endearment, I couldn't help but smile a little. Bella, if she saw the exchange chose to ignore it, continued

"Please read Psalm 12, page 553." I nodded and turned to the page. When I saw the title of the psalm I realized Bella had had the same feelings I did.

I cleared my throat "If you'll all bow your heads." I began to read

"Help Lord, for no one loyal remains; the faithful have vanished from the human race. Those who tell lies to one another speak with deceiving lips and a double heart. May the Lord cut off all deceiving lips, and every boastful tongue."

Looking up momentarily I saw that everyone's head were bowed except Emily, who was wincing as if the words I said burned her.

My eyes narrowed and I continued reading, with much more force "Those who say, 'By our tongues we prevail; when our lips speak, who can lord it over us?' Because they rob the weak, and the needy groan, 'I will now arise, says the Lord; 'I will grant safety to whoever longs for it.'"

I looked up again and saw Emily on her knees, it was clear she was in pain. She drew the attention of everyone, Bella moved away from Paul and came to my side "Sariel, finish!"

I nodded and went back to the book "The promises of the Lord are sure, silver refined in a crucible Silver purified seven times. Lord protect us always; preserve us from this generation. On every side the wicked strut; the shameless are extolled by all."

I closed the book with a small thud and watched as Emily withered on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?!" Sam asked, panic in his voice and fear in his eyes,

Bella stepped toward Emily and signed her with the cross. Standing, she looked around the group

"This woman is possessed."

* * *

><p>Boom! Super long chapter! There you have it! How was it? How many of you guessed it?!<p>

**(1)-The Prayer of Serenity **

**(2)-Psalm 5 Prayer for Divine Help **


	11. Exorcism

Chapter 11: Exorcism

Bella POV

"This woman is possessed." I said looking around the group.

"Possessed?! You can't be serious!" Embry said, there was a quiver in his voice. Emily withered on the ground; her groans of pain were unearthly.

"I am very serious Embry, and if we don't act now she will die." Several people gasped; Leah stepped forward "What do we need to do?" her eyes darted between Sariel and I.

"Get her to the nearest bed and tie her down by her wrists and ankles. Sariel I need my kit, it's at the house under the floor boards. Uncle Charlie I need the shot gun out of your trunk." I said.

Sariel turned and ran up the beach; Leah picked Emily up with Sam's help and they carried her to Billy Black's house, Sue, Kim and a few of the boys went with them.

Harry, Billy and the rest followed me to Uncle Charlie's cruiser "Bella it takes an hour to get here by car, how's Sariel going to get what you need on foot?" Uncle Charlie asked, he paused "And how did you know there's a shot gun in my trunk?" He said opening it.

I looked at the group before me; I held Paul's eyes longer than I should have. I sighed "I never said he was traveling by foot." I grabbed the gun "There are many things I need to explain, and I will; after we take care of Emily."

I started walking back to Billy's house.

"Wait, wait, Bella you're not going to shoot Emily are you?!" Harry asked fear in his eyes.

I smiled "Of course not Mr. Clearwater, this is for the monster that's coming out of her." I stepped into the house "Where is she?" I asked Sue who stood in the kitchen worry etched in her face.

She pointed upstairs "First bedroom. Leah and Sam are in there" She said softly. I walked over to her and placed my free hand on her shoulder

"She will be alright." I said. Sue looked into my eyes and nodded.

I turned and faced the group of people behind me "No one is to enter that under any circumstances until I say it is safe. When Sariel comes back you will be shocked by his appearance but you must let him through. All your questions will be answered later." I turned and walked up the stairs.

Entering the bed room I saw Leah and Sam on either side of the bed, to which they had Emily held down by belts.

Leah spoke up, not looking at me "The rope wouldn't hold her. She's really strong. Why is she so strong?" She asked finally meeting my eyes. I stepped further into the room and shut the door "This is common with possessions, unusual strength and behavior for the victim, the body will sometimes contort into inhuman angles." I said looking between them.

"What do we have to do?" Sam asked, his voice was muffled because he held his head down.

I placed the shot gun down "We must pray. Prayers will hold the demon in a sort of stasis until it can be extracted and killed." I told them watching Emily thrash on the bed. "Leah, Sam, whatever you do, you mustn't show fear during this, showing fear is weakness, that is how possessions start." They nodded and I gave them a small smile.

"I will begin now." I said, speaking to the demon. It used Emily's voice to hiss at me. "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things that I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." I finished the prayer 'Emily' hissed some more.

"Orationes sunt inutile!" 'She said her voice changing with every word.

Sam looked at me "What language was that?!" surprise in his voice.

"Latin. And no prayer is useless you wretch." I responded to both. Before I could begin another prayer a small scream was heard

"Sariel's back." I said.

Leah raised an eyebrow "Why would there be screaming?" She asked.

I smiled lightly "You'll see."

Shortly the bedroom door opened and Sariel walked through. Leah gasped while Sam uttered a quiet "Woah."

Sariel turned to be and handed me my kit. "Why is everyone staring? Is there something on my face?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes

"No, I think it's the wings sticking out of your back."

Sariel popped himself on the forehead with the heel of his hand "Oh, that makes much more sense." He said with a smile.

I nodded "Seal the door." I handed Sariel the container of salt and he went around the room placing it in the jam of all exits.

"Nowhere to run to now wretch." I said to 'Emily' who hissed at me again.

I began a new prayer as Sariel had Leah light incense in the orb and Sam pour holy water on Emily at his signal "How long Lord? Will you utterly forget me? How long will you hide your face from me? How Long must I carry sorrow in my soul, grief in my heart day after day? How long will my enemy triumph over me?"

I paused and watched the demon squirm

"Coming out?" I asked.

'Emily's' head snapped up and her dead eyes looked at me, 'she' opened her mouth to reveal pointed teeth "Numquam!"

I shrugged "Very well. Lord punish me no more in your anger; in your wrath do not chastise me! Your arrows have sunk deep in me; your hand has come down upon me. My flesh is afflicted because of your anger; my frame aches because of my sin. My iniquities overwhelm me; a burden beyond my strength."

I finished the verse and watched Emily's body rise up off the bed, her arms and legs straining against the belts "No! No! Corpus non relinqueret; Ego enim!"

I narrowed my eyes "Quid hic statis? Et respondendum est, me miserum! Quid hic agis?"

'Emily' shook her head "Non possum dicere; Et percutiet terram virga!"

I stepped closer to the bed and looked down at 'Emily' "Tell me, or I will send you into the deepest, darkest, most vile pits of hell, before dragging your wretched body back to the surface and asking you again." I threatened with malice in my voice.

Reaching out I thrust my hand into 'Emily's' chest and pulled the demon out of her by its skin, Emily's body fell back onto the bed. Leah gasped "Oh my God!"

I threw the demon onto the ground and picked up the shot gun. It scrambled back on legs; it had dark red skin that wrinkled at its joints, black markings, signifying its rank among the demons, zig zagged across its arms and legs.

"Tell me, you low lever wretch!" I shouted.

The demon hissed again shaking its head. Sariel silently handed me a small bag.

I looked at the demon as I took them. I held its eyes as I loaded them into the shotgun "Silver purified seven times. Lord, protect us always; preserve us from this generation."

The demon broke eye contact "Magister, venit, Quo mundo sunt eri Ego putabatur aperite portam! Miserere!"

I shook my head and took aim "Non te ad misericordiam. Post haec non fecisti." I fired the gun into its heart; the bullet flew out and pierced its chest.

The demon screamed as the bullet hit, but fell silent then faded away as it died. I set the gun down and looked at Sariel, Leah, and Sam

"It is over. We must tend to her."

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Did you like it? Next chapter: Explanations!<p>

Psalm 12, Psalm 38

Translations

"Your Prayers are useless!"

"Never!"

"No! No! I cannot leave this body! I must stay!"

"Why must you stay? Answer me wretch! Why are you here?"

"I cannot say! I will be punished!"

"The Master is coming! This world will belong to my master! I was supposed to open the gate! Mercy!"

"There is no mercy for you. Not after what you did to this woman."


	12. Explanations

Chapter 12: Explanations

After making sure Emily was resting soundly I left Sariel to finish the cleansing. If the body and soul were left unpurified after an exorcism, the victim would be more prone to possessions. Leah, Sam, and I walked down to the living room where everyone was waiting.

When I walked in all eyes turned on me; I gave a sheepish smile and walked further into the room. Sitting down in an empty space next to Paul on the couch, I took a breath "So….where should I start?" I asked looking around at my audience.

"Why don't you start at the beginning sweetheart?" Uncle Charlie suggested from the chair across from me.

I nodded "It all started after the accident. To me it only seemed like a few minutes, but it turned out to be 3 months. I was in Limbo, the place between worlds. It was there that I met God. He told me the true nature of the world, how both good and evil were necessary for balance. He explained that Cain was the very first right hand of God, and he killed Abel not out of jealously but because Abel had been possessed. The Mark of Cain was branded on my back. All of God's right hands have had this mark on their person. Along with the mark, my hair was turned silver and my eyes, well, you can see those." I took a breath and continued

"I also met my guardian angel, Sariel while there." I smiled slightly "Afterwards, Sariel guided me back down to my body where I woke from my coma. There standing before me was Father Whitman."

"Also known as me." Sariel's voice came from behind me and I turned to watch him descending the steps. "Emily is fine, she's resting now. She might wake up with a headache and some body aches, that's to be expected." He said sitting down next to me.

Sue nodded and Kim raised her hand, "Kim?"

"So, Sariel can change what he looks like?" She asked.

I nodded "Both angels and demons can; which is why my eyes were reformed like this so I could see into their inner most being."

Kim shook her head seeming to understand

I proceeded "After I woke up I was taken to a convent in Italy. There I was taught Spanish, Latin, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Swedish, and several Native American languages; I was trained in Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, Karate, and parkour. I can name and use every sword, gun, bow and weapon known to mankind. When I turned 10 I began travelling around the world dealing with cases brought before the Vatican, when I turned 13 I was given the title of Mother Superior; at that point the only person I answered to was the Pope."

Everyone stared at me, wide eyed. Uncle Charlie spoke first "Wait, when we were leaving the airport you said you were excommunicated Bella, what happened?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands "We were at the _Campanile di San Marco_ scooping out the area because of reports of strange activity. There I saw a couple pushing a stroller, the woman's soul was clean, sparkling even. The man however…his soul was so dark, much to dark to be a human's. I quickly realized that he was a demon. I then looked at the child, his soul was that of a child, pure, except for the edges; the very outer edges were dark just like the man's. I alerted Sariel to these facts but I couldn't bring myself to hunt the demon down and kill him. I didn't want to be the reason that child grew up without a father."

There were murmurs of agreements around the room and I felt better about my decision. "So, Bella," I turned to look at Sam "When we were in the room, during the…exorcism, you threatened the demon with dragging him through the vile pits of hell, I thought there was only one hell?" Sariel snorted and I elbowed him in his gut

"As anyone read Dante's Inferno?" I asked. Paul, Seth, Jared and Kim raised their hands. "Well for those who haven't, the book describes a man's journey through the nine circles of Hell. The order goes, Limbo which, while in Hell is still considered to be between worlds; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery. Since Limbo is a place between worlds it has no ruler. The levels after that are ruled by a prince of Hell, sons of Sameal and Lilith. The ninth level Treachery is the domain of Sameal, the angel who fell to create the balance needed in the world."

I looked around to see looks of disbelief and shock "I know this is a great shock to you, I don't expect you to believe me either…"

Sam cut me off "Of course we believe you, especially after what happened with Emily." I smiled brightly, but then I thought about what the demon had said 'I was supposed to open the gate'; what could that mean.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Paul asked.

I turned to look at him, my heart jumping when our eyes met; I squelched the feeling that threatened to rise, and shook my head

"No. Something's coming. Something big. And I don't know what it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! There it is! Can you guess what's coming? How'd you like it? Let me know! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	13. Love Or Not!

Chapter 13: Angel in Love…or not?!

* * *

><p>Sariel POV<p>

As an Archangel who has lived many millennia, I'd seen a lot of things happen to my charges , tragic, happy, sad, funny even; but nothing, and I mean nothing would ever be as funny as watching Paul, a six foot five Native American follow Bella, a five foot five exorcist around school trying to get her to agree to have dinner with him.

I chuckled to myself as the two left class in a hurry. Walking out into the hall I looked around (in vain) for Bella and found Leah instead; despite the deep sense of dread I felt seeing her again I approached her "Leah?" I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned.

Upon seeing me her face lit up, dark eyes shining; my stomach dropped, she couldn't be in love with me, she just couldn't. But the look in her eyes said she'd give me a kidney if I asked for it. I sighed quietly.

"What is it Sariel?" She asked, her eyes searching my face.

"Have you seen Bella?" Leah's face fell slightly "Y-Yeah, she was headed out the front door, Paul was with her." I nodded and smiled at her; though I regretted it as Leah's face brightened once again. I turned to walk away when Leah reached out and grabbed onto my shirt so I turned back to her.

"Uh, Sariel, I was wondering if…." She squeezed her eyes shut then opened them, apparently finding her courage

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out…I mean like as friends…to a movie or something?" Her voice grew quiet as she averted her eyes.

I sighed again as I opened my mouth to reject her offer, but something wouldn't let me; I refused to believe it was the way she made my heart thud every time our eyes met, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled at me, highlighting the pain she had experienced. It wouldn't be that I wanted to hold her and make everything bad in her life disappear.

And then I realized how hypocritical it would be of me to do that. If I wanted Bella to give Paul a chance, I would have to give Leah a chance; but I wouldn't fall in love with her. I wouldn't fall for a human, not again.

"Sure Leah. How about this weekend?" I asked and watched with heart stopping agony as she face lit up once more and she gave me that irresistible grin as she nodded "Sure!"

I smiled gently "I'll pick you up Saturday at say 6:30?"

She nodded "Sounds good."

I nodded and walked toward the front door, sending a silent prayer up to Him that it was the end of the school day. Walking to Bella's car I was floored to see her stretch up on her tip toes and give Paul a chaste kiss on the lips.

Paul, either not pushing his luck or not caring at the shortness of the contact, grinned at her and walked toward his friends on the other side of the lot. I slid up to her as she watched Paul walk away, or more accurately, watched his backside with hungry eyes.

"Stare any harder and his butt is going to burst into flames." I chuckled as she jumped

"We talked about that Sariel!"

I shrugged and took her keys "I didn't sneak up on you mia cara, you were just…..distracted."

She huffed and got in the passenger seat. "Where were you anyway?" She asked.

I groaned internally "I was talking to Leah…."

"Leah?!"

I nodded and backed out of the parking space "I…I have a date on Saturday…with Leah."

"What?! Why?! Sariel you can't be serious!"

I nodded "I am, I figured it would be wrong of me to force Paul on you, when Leah is so clearly….you know." Even without looking at her I knew she was furious; she knew what happened before.

"Sariel this can't go on. It's wrong."

I shook my head "I know I know, I'll set everything right after Saturday."

"You better. So on a somewhat lighter note…I'm having dinner with Paul Saturday." She said looking into her lap.

I grinned "Oh yeah? And will there be a continuation of what I saw just now?" I teased

"Shut up! That was to get him to stop asking me!"

I glanced at her and she wouldn't look at me "Well, this should be a fun weekend. Let's get started."

I **would not** fall in love, I **would** make sure Bella did, I** would not** love Leah, I **would** make sure Bella did love Paul, I **would not** ruin Leah's life and break my heart, I **would** give Bella a life. I **would** remain an angel for **all** of eternity.

_**I would not fall.**_

* * *

><p>What did you think? All will be elaborated in the next two chapters!<p> 


	14. Epiphanies

Chapter 14-Epiphanies

Bella POV

"I'm not wearing that Sariel!" I said shaking my head at his choice of clothing, or lack thereof.

"Oh come on Bella, it is sexy!"

I sighed and looked again at the impossibly short black skirt and black tank top that said _Nirvana_ on it.

"It's the first date Sariel; I'm not trying to be sexy. That outfit is like, level 4 intelligence gathering." I said turning back to my closet.

"Level 4? No! With a leather jacket and some thigh high boots maybe but this is definitely a level 3."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the cerulean long sleeve shirt on my bed. Nodding to myself I pulled off my night shirt, put on a white camisole then the shirt. I pulled on the skinny jeans and then the brown boots. As I brushed my hair in the mirror I found Sariel staring at me.

"What is it, Sariel?" I asked as he stood up.

"You're looking in a mirror as you get ready." He spoke softly, as if he was going to start crying.

I dropped the brush with sudden realization, ignoring the pain as it struck my foot; if I was anywhere else right now, I wouldn't be going on a date. I wouldn't care how I looked or if someone thought I looked nice. I felt my pulse begin to race, my face flushed and tears sprung to my eyes.

I turned to my guardian angel. "Sariel, what's happening to me?!" I collapsed to the floor, my knees having given way.

He wrapped his arms around me, and then his wings enveloped us in a plush cocoon of feathers; just like he used to. "Bella, you are in love. For the first time in your 18 years; it is perfectly natural for you to feel this way. You have lived a sheltered life, at least in terms of loving others."

I shook head "Why is this happening so fast!" I sobbed burying my face in his shoulder.

I'm sure that if I was scaring myself, I was scaring Sariel; I hadn't cried since I was a child.

"I told myself I wasn't going to tell you this, but it needs to be said. Paul is your Soulmate, Mia Cara."

I felt the blood drain from my face and my tears stopped.

"What?!" I whispered disbelieving, though it explained everything. Why he looked at me that way he did, why my heart jumped every time I saw him.

"What should I do?" I asked wiping my cheeks.

"Nothing. Or something. It's up to you." Sariel said stroking my hair.

I sighed, what to do.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked on Paul's front door. Despite the Earth shattering realization that the man I was about to have dinner with was my Soulmate, I was still keeping my date with Paul.<p>

I knew he had heard me pull up in front of his house minutes ago, he had heard me arguing with myself before I got out of the car. I knew he could heard the pounding of my heart from outside the door. He was just taking his time answering to make me feel better…or torture me.

Clasping my hands behind my back to hide their shaking, I waited for him to open the door. As I did so, my mind raced with thoughts of Emily's exorcism a few nights ago. What did the demon mean by 'I was supposed to open the gate' Sariel and I were at a loss; we had not discussed the subject with anyone else and it was bothering us.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Paul opened the door. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a black button up. He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. He put my heart at ease.

"Hi there." He said, his eyes trailing over me. I blushed "Hi."

He gestured for me to come in, which I did. As he closed the door behind us I looked around his living room and found it lit in a gentle glow from white string lights placed all around. Where there would have been a coffee table, was now a blanket and a candle holder with a single lit candle.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Paul said as he walked over to me.

I smiled shyly, still unused to the compliment…from someone other than Sariel. "Thank you Paul."

"Hungry?" He asked, apparently wanting to skip the initial small talk of the evening.

"Yes, actually. I am." He grinned and started walking into the kitchen

"Sit down, sit down! You're in for a treat!" Bemused, I sat down on the blanket, thankful I wore pants.

A few minutes later Paul came out with two deep bowls balanced on one arm and two wine glasses of something that was carbonated. I reached out and took one of the wine glasses.

"Since we're not twenty one yet, the closest thing to alcohol I could get was Pepsi." He said with an apologetic smile as he set his own glass down and then set my plate before me.

Even in the dim lights I knew right away what had been placed before me-**_ Spaghetti alla puttanesca_**- I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling but I couldn't help it. I let my laughter consume me as Paul looked on in confusion.

"What? What is it?" I took a breath to answer him, but when I looked at him I just started laughing again.

"I-I'm sorry Paul." I said between gasping breaths of air. "This dish, there's nothing wrong with it. It's the name. In Italian it's spaghetti alla puttanesca, which translates directly to spaghetti of the whore."

Realization dawned on Paul and a look of pure horror came upon his face "Oh my god, Bella,I didn't mean to suggest anything by this and if you think…."

I held up a hand to quiet him "Paul, if I was insulted I would have slapped you and left. I was laughing. This is actually my favorite version of spaghetti." I smiled and he visibly relaxed.

"Well then, now that, that's out of the way," He raised his glass of Pepsi "Shall we toast…to us?"

I raised my glass. "To us."

* * *

><p>"So none of our legends are true?" Paul questioned as we relaxed against the couch. The meal had been delicious; I found out that Paul had made the pasta himself, which was wonderful.<p>

"No, no, not untrue, just…lacking details." I said looking up at the ceiling.

As we were eating I had gained the courage to tell him that he was my Soulmate, by His definition.

Paul in turn told me that he had Imprinted on me, essentially the same thing except that an Imprint had more of a cultural background; which is what led us to the legends, and me slightly bursting his bubble about what he had grown up knowing to be true.

"Wow, the guys are gonna flip!" He chuckled and stood up "One last thing before we end this."

Paul headed back to the kitchen and came back with a plate covered with a napkin. With a wink that earned him a giggle he removed the napkin to reveal,

"Cannoli!" I exclaimed at the sight of the two pastries on the plate.

"Did you make these yourself?" I asked as I picked one up.

"Yeah. It took a few tries but I finally got it right." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widened "It must have taken you all day! With this, the pasta and the decorations."

"Well I did have some help." He admitted shrugging.

I smiled "Well thank you." I took a bite and ricotta dropped out of the other end of the cannolo. Dread filled me as the cheese hit the blanket.

Finishing the mouthful I said "I'm so sorry Paul! I'll clean it up!"

Paul chuckled _"Relax_ Bella, it's not the end of the world…" He had said more but I was stuck on what he had just said.

End of the world.

_End of the world. _

I thought back to the exorcism.

** 'Open the gate' **

_'End of the world' _

**'Open the gate' **

_'End of the world' _

**'Open the gate'**

I gasped, reached up and kissed Paul square on the mouth "Paul, you're brilliant! I'll call you later tonight."

I shoved the rest of the cannolo in Paul's hand and ran out of the door.

Running to my car, I called out to Sariel through our bond to meet me back at Uncle Charlie's house right away.

I knew what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! How'd you like it? Leave a review!<p> 


	15. Disclaimer

**Here are the disclaimers I forgot to put up**

**I don't own The Avengers or Marvel**

**I don't own Gravity Falls or Supernatural**

**I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics**

**I don't own HTTYD**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>The song in the second chapter of 'Transcendence' was by Paramore called <span>"Ain't it Fun"<span> and belongs to them and whomever wrote it. Credit for it goes to them. **

* * *

><p><strong> There is no copyright infringement intended I own nothing but the plot and original characters. <strong>


	16. Date

Chapter 15-part one

"What should I do?" My precious charge asked, wiping her tears.

"Nothing. Or something. It's up to you." I said as I stroked her hair.

Bella sighed conflicted; we sat cuddled in my wings for a few moments before Bella made her decision. Without checking her reflection, which I frowned at, Bella went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie.

I sat on the floor bemoaning the fact that Bella was growing up; she wasn't the scared little girl I had taken to Italy 13 years ago. She was now a bad ass grown woman, whose only fear was ironically falling in love. But she'd get over that quickly, especially with Paul as a partner.

Checking the time I decided to head over to Leah's to pick her up. Dusting off my pants and fixing my shirt, I exited Bella's room through her Charlie did know I was here it was easier to fly unseen from Bella's room which faced the forest. After closing the window behind me I took off toward La Push.

As I flew I thought about how I would dissuade Leah from pursuing me. I could be rude and a jerk on the date, but her disappointed face was something I knew I couldn't bear to be the cause of. So I decided to go with the second option of telling her everything.

I circled La Push and waited for Leah to exit her home. I had told her to wait outside for me to show up. I grinned as I saw her come out; swooping down one arm went around her waist and the other went under her arms. I lifted her up, still flying. I was greeted with a very undignified shriek.

"Hi there." I said looking down at her, the wind swirling her hair around her face. She was beautiful.

"Sariel! What are you doing?!" She yelled above the wind.

"What? I said I'd be picking you up at 6." I smiled at her.

She face flushed and she shook her head "I thought you meant in a car!"

I snorted "Pssh, cars are lame! Why would I drive when I can fly?!" I reasoned as I slowed my speed down.

Leah smiled "Yeah that's true." She paused, looking down. "Can people see us? I really glad I wore pants."

I laughed "No, they can't. Unless I want them to, which I don't."

She nodded "I see."

It was silent between us for a moment before I spoke.

"Leah do you mind if we skip the movie? There are somethings I need to talk to you about." Our eyes met, I wondered what she saw when she looked in my eyes, worry flashed across hers. That was good, she needed to worry.

She nodded "Of course." I gave a week smile and turned in the direction of a small field in the woods. As I landed I felt the emotions and memories of that painful time.

Oh my dear Reinette.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry! I had a group project due yesterday and today was the only day I could write! Next chapter will include what Sariel tells Leah and continue from chapter 14. Again I'm sorry!<p> 


	17. Memories

Excommunicated Chapter 16 Part 2-Memories

Sariel POV

I set Leah on her feet and sat down on the grass. She sat beside me "What is it Sariel?"

I took a breath "This…us…it can't happen." I said "Not in this lifetime." My heart throbbed painfully at the hurt in her eyes

"Why?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair "When an angel falls in love with a human the angel supposed to wait for the human to die so that they could be together in Heaven. But that isn't always the case. This happened to two angels I knew. If an angel makes the decision to fall for a human they are reborn, essentially missing the life span of the very human they fell for."

Leah nodded "So you're saying that an angel is reborn as a human, growing up human?" I nodded

"What does that have to do with us?" She asked

"Have you heard of a woman called Madame de Pompadour?"

She shook her head

"She was the chief mistress of King Louis the fifteenth. But to me she would always be Reinette, she was one of my charges. A low ranking angel fell in love with her, it was hard not to, she charmed everyone she met. Anyway he made himself known to her in the form of a palace guard. This angel decided he wanted to be with her sooner rather than later, so he fell. Before doing so he'd told her to meet him in the gardens of the palace and they would run away. When he didn't show up she was grief stricken. She died shortly after that." I explained

"And what of the angel?"

"He was born human, with no memory of his life as an angel. He only regained his memories and status when he died. By the time he passed and ascended, Reinette's soul was already going through the reincarnation process. They had to go wait two lifetimes to be together."

Leah shook her head "I still don't understand…"

"I can't be with you because I can't give you the life you deserve. I can't be with you. Once whatever is going on is over I will have to leave. There's no getting around that." I said watching, heartbroken as tears began to fall from her eyes. "No matter how much I want to change it Leah, I can't."

Leah wiped her eyes "I understand…can we still hang out? While you're here?" she asked her voice hopeful.

I knew it would be easier on both of us, to walk away if I said no. But I was weak against her so I smiled "Yeah" Just as I was about to say something else, I heard Bella call out in my mind to meet her at Charlie's.

"Leah I have to go. It's urgent."

She nodded "I can get home by myself."

I started floating "I'm sorry." Leah smiled a light in her eyes I nodded and flew toward Charlie's.

* * *

><p>"The end of the world?" Sam asked disbelieving. It was after 9 o' clock and after much debate Bella and I decided to call the Pack over.<p>

"It's that a little cliché?" Paul questioned from his place on the couch. Bella and I had agrees on that as well.

"Yes" Bella said "Which is why I think it's more than that. God and Sameal have had an established balance for many millennia there's no reason for him to be causing upset." She sighed rubbing her temples.

This was getting too stressful for her, a stressed Bella was an unfocused Bella and that was never a good thing.

"Mia Cara" I called getting her attention "Let's go hunting." I was pleased to see her eyes light up at the prospect.

"Hunting?" Seth asked, Bella turned to him "Yes! Vampire hunting." That got looks from everyone

"Vampires?!" Charlie's voice cracked.

I nodded "Yes. Sameal was experimenting and a few got loose. They found their way onto Earth, nasty little buggers have been a bit of a plague ever since."

"And how do our legends fit in with this?" Leah asked "Paul had been explaining…"

Bella sighed "When the experiments got loose two of them attacked a tribe of Natives. God had mercy on them as he had heard their cries for help. He gave them the power to be Bene Elohim, protectors. That tribe was the Quileutes." She said.

All eyes in the room were wide with shock "Holy Shit!" Quil whispered making Embry smack him on the back of the head "Dude!" he said pointing at me. I laughed.

"So you hunt vampires?" Charlie asked looking at his niece worriedly.

"Well we give them an option. Be purified or be hunted. You'd be surprised how many choose to be hunted." Bella said. She paused "Don't worry Uncle Charlie, it's perfectly safe…for me."

Charlie nodded still a bit pale. "In fact, why don't we all go?" She asked looking around at the wolves.

"The Cullens?" I asked, Bella smiled "The Cullens."

The wolves looked at each other "How do you know they're vampires?" Embry asked.

Bella pointed to her eyes "I can see it. It's difficult to explain."

Sam stood up "Well let's go going then." The wolves grinned.

"I have to change. Give me five minutes." Bella said running up the stairs.

I smiled "Oh a hunting we will go." I said in a singsong voice following the Pack out as they exited Charlie's home.

Oh a hunting we would go.

* * *

><p>Okay this is not as long as I wanted but I'm a few days behind so I figured I better post it. More to happen in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	18. Cleansing

Chapter 17: Cleansing

Bella came out true to her word five minutes later wearing dark jeans, a t-shirt, leather vest and a long leather coat. On her feet were knee high combat boots with the hilts of knives showing on each side. "Time to go." She said with a smile.

The Pack phase and Bella was carried by Sariel. As they neared the Cullen home, the vampires came out to greet the wolves. Warn them off was more an accurate phrase. Each man stood in front of his wife in a protective stance. Except the bronze haired one whose name escaped Paul, the poor sap. Edward hissed at Paul.

'Oh yeah, he can read minds can't he.' The boys chuckled.

The 'Father' of the Cullen's stepped forward "This is a violation of the Treaty." He said with his hands raised in the air like the wolves were carrying guns. "What do you want?"

Paul and a few others rolled their eyes 'How dramatic' was the Pack thought of the moment. Sariel and Bella dropped down from circling overhead, Sariel's wings spread out in all their glory.

"Where the-where did they come from?!" The tall lanky one questioned looking up "I didn't smell or sense them." Jasper was ignored.

"It's not a violation of the treaty, because there isn't going to be a treaty anymore. Not if you accept what I'm about to offer you." Bella said as Sariel put her down.

"What are you talking about? What could _you_ possibly have to offer us?" The female blonde sneered

"Carlisle I can't read her or any of them anymore." Edward said.

The pixie one looked like she was going to have an aneurysm "I-I can't…I can't see anything!" she shouted gripping Jasper's arm.

"Is no one going to mention the fact that there's a fucking angel standing less than ten feet from us?!" Emmett shouted.

Esme looked at him "Emmett! Language!"

At this point the wolves were rolling on the ground laughing at the entire situation until Sam pulled it together himself and snapped at them.

"Oh, I think you, of all the vampires here, will be very interested in what I have to say, Rosalie Lillian Hale born 1915 in Rochester New York. Changed by Carlisle Cullen April 1933." The Cullen's gasped

"B-Bella how do you know that?" Carlisle asked

Bella smiled "I came here with a group of Native Americans who turn into giant Wolves capable of ripping vampires and other things to pieces. There isn't much I don't know. Another thing I know is that you need to stop denying yourself Carlisle." She a step toward him.

"I'm sorry what?" The doctor asked

"You need to See No Evil. Hear No Evil. Speak. No. Evil. **Camael**." When Bella spoke those last lines Carlisle fell to the ground screaming, clutching his head in agony.

Edward sprang forward and attempted to grab Bella but Paul lunged at him pinning him to the ground teeth bared. Esme made a move for Bella her eyes black with anger, Bella grabbed Esme's out stretched arms and flung her into the trees; breaking quite a few. That made everyone stop.

"Holy shit." Emmett whispered.

Sariel laughed "Yeah, she can do that. I call it battle mode."

"That's because you're stupid." Bella quipped. By this time Carlisle had gone quiet. He lay on the ground, his eyes closed. Suddenly they opened and he stood up, like nothing had happened. His eyes were still the yellow of the vegetarian vampire lifestyle they lived. He looked at Sariel and tears came to his eyes "My brother!" he cried and the two embraced, tears running down both their faces.

"Uh, what the _**hell** _just happened?!" Emmett shouted

"Emmett, for once, I agree with you completely." Esme said coming out of the forest with twigs and leaves in her hair, her clothes a mess.

* * *

><p>The group was invited into the Cullen home where Carlisle explained to his family and the Pack that he was once an Archangel named Camael, one of the angels who banished Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden. He had fallen and been reborn; unfortunately for him in his human life he'd been bitten and Changed. When Bella had gone to see him two weeks ago she'd started to awaken his memories and by stating his Angel name she fully restored those memories.<p>

"And once he dies as a human he'll be restored to his archangel status." Sariel finished with a smile.

"But Carlisle is still a vampire." Esme said

"I was getting to that." Bella said getting up from lounging on Paul's wolf form. She started pacing in front of the couches and chairs the Cullen's sat in.

"There is a way I can turn you all human again." There were gasps all around

"Really?!" Esme asked, taking Carlisle's hand, he smiled and squeezed hers.

"Yes. But it does come with some…stipulations."

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

Bella pointed at "He has to go to therapy; he's been 18 and stuck in 1918 too long." Then Rosalie "She has to stop being such a shallow piece of work. All of you know what word I want to say!" it was easy to tell it frustrated Bella sometimes, not being able to curse.

"Bitch? Shallow bitch?" Jasper offered making some of the guys who had phased back crack up.

"Yes." Bella said with a smile in his direction "Thank you Jasper. Rosalie, you act like what happened to you is the most tragic thing in the world when it isn't. You look down on people and you have to be the vainest person I've ever met. You cannot be like that." Bella said. Rosalie nodded, what looked like regret in her eyes.

Bella sighed "I also have some bad news."

"What's that?" Edward asked

"All of you are going to Hell!" Sariel broke in.

Bella turned to him, her face flushed with anger "If I wanted your help in this moment, I would have asked for it!" Bella cleared her throat "But yes. When you die, your souls will be going to Hell."

"Why?" Alice asked

"Because of what you did either during your human life or your vampire life. Or both. The only ones not going are Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice."

There were looks of shock "Esme, why is Esme going? Jasper, Rose and I know why we're going but why Esme?" Edward asked, the idea of his sweet adoptive mother's soul being tortured in Hell a baffling concept to him.

"I tried to commit suicide Edward. And would have succeeded if Carlisle hadn't Changed me.I tried to take the life God gave me." Esme explained her voice hollow.

Bella knelt in front of Esme "I'll contact Soul Affairs and see what I can do for you. All of you." She looked back at Edward, Jasper and Rosalie "And see if I can get Ariel to put in the paper work for time served."

"Since you know you did spend a hundred years plus as blood sucking monsters. That'll count." Sariel remarked, having come back in the house some time ago.

Bella ignored him "Your souls should be moved from Hell to Purgatory. Instead of being tortured you'll instead burn for your sins. Trust me burning is better."

Esme nodded "I'm fine with that. Thank you. So much." Bella smiled "It's a part of my job."

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

After sending the wolves away, save for Paul who refused to leave me alone so he was sent outside, Sariel and I got to work preparing the Cleansing ceremony. The Cullen's cleared the furniture and we drew the Star of David. I anointed each of them with a cross of Holy water on their foreheads and chests.

"Isn't this a Star of David?" Edward asked

"Yup." Sariel answered as he poured blessed palm ashes in the form of a cross onto the floor within the circle.

"But aren't they…"

"Don't ask questions." Sariel cut him off, handing each Cullen one of his feathers. I lit candles at each point of the Star and one that was at the center of both the Star and the cross and poured holy water around the Star.

"Please repeat after me. 'God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. The courage to change the things that I can. And the wisdom to know the difference.' In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." They recited just as I said it.

"If you would all place your feathers directly in front of you and join hands, I will read selections from the Book of Psalms." The Cullen's did so. "Psalm4: Answer when I call my saving God. In my troubles, you cleared a way; show me favor, hear my prayer." I took a breath as the light from two candles started to intensify.

"Psalm 22: My God, my God, why have you abandoned me? But I am a worm, hardly human scorned by everyone, despised by the people. All who see me mock me; they curl their lips and jeer they shake their heads at me. Do not do not stay far from me for trouble is near." The feathers started to glow and two more candles started to glow brightly

"Psalm 32: Happy the sinner whose fault is removed whose sin is forgiven. Happy those to whom the Lord imputes no guilt, in whose spirit is no deceit!" the feathers caught fire and burned, the final two candles glowed with the same intensity and all seven melted. The Cullen's collapsed to the floor from the sheer intensity of the light.

I gasped for air, my chest heaving. "I ask these prayers in your name Lord. Amen."

And my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's a chapter! Yes it is a week early this is because I am now a counselor at a camp and training is kicking my butt so I can only imagine what having campers is going to do. Anyway, I'm trying to stay ahead because I don't have all my weekends off, I think I have two weekends I have to work. I hope you liked this chapter! Also! the Psalms arent in full I picked linesverses from them that I thought would fit. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
